


Pacific Rim Headcanons

by drakaryss



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: A collection of headcanons featuring the characters from Pacific Rim!Find me on Tumblr @issamhysa !
Relationships: Amara Namani/Reader, Chuck Hansen/Reader, Hercules Hansen/Reader, Hermann Gottlieb/Reader, Jake Pentecost/Reader, Mako Mori/Reader, Nate Lambert/Reader, Newton Geiszler/Reader, Raleigh Becket/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Being Raleigh Becket's niece and joining the PPCD would include:

\- You're Yancy's kid

\- You were 5 when the Becket brothers left to join the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, so your mother pretty much raised you alone

\- After your father's death, you become interested in Jaeger technology, and dream of piloting your own when you're older, just as he once did

\- So anyway, you join PPDC's Jaeger Program when you're 17

\- Being related to Yancy and Raleigh, you pick up on your lessons and training relatively quickly

\- Mako becomes your mentor

\- She tells you how she and Raleigh piloted Gipsy Danger back in 2025, and how they helped seal the Breach, along with the pilots of Striker Eureka

\- You hang out with the other cadets, but mostly Nate Lambert and Jake Pentecost

\- You and Jake love messing with Nate, much to his dismay 

\- Mako approaches you one day and tells you that Jake will be your co-pilot when the time comes 

\- But of course, when Amara Namani came into the picture, Mako has a sudden change of plans

\- And for the second time in your time in the PPDC, you're left alone with no co-pilot

\- And no fucking Jaeger

\- Mako's death affects everyone greatly, but her death takes the biggest toll on you

\- Nate and Jake know this, so they do everything possible to comfort you and help you get through everything

\- When you're 20, you find out that Nate [now a general] found someone you could be matched with!

\- The morning of, you're a complete mess

\- Sometime between trying to calm your anxiety and excitement, you report to the Shatterdome

\- You can barely see Nate talking to someone before you're thrust into your equipment and into your new Jaeger, a perfect replica of the Gipsy Danger

\- Shaking the nerves away, you take a deep breath and step into the deck

\- 'This is your shot, Y/N, don't fuck it up' 

\- As soon as the AI announces the second pilot is on deck, you tense, but whip around with a friendly smile that drops in a second

\- Standing before you is your uncle, the man who had gone AWOL after sealing the Breach back in 2025

\- Raleigh fuckin' Becket

\- You two kinda just stare at each other for a bit 

\- You're trying to figure out why Nate kept such a big piece on information from you

\- Meanwhile, Raleigh's trying to figure out why the hell you look so familiar

\- But once he realizes that the determined gleam in your eyes perfectly resembles Yancy's, it clicks

\- "Y/N?"

\- You've never moved so fast

\- Without missing a beat, you two rush forward and embrace

\- You're crying with joy, while Raleigh's laughing and crying, relieved to have you back in his arms, just like he did when you were little

\- Once you two get your shit together, you got to work

\- Surprise, surprise, you two are fucking drift compatible

\- And just like that, you and Raleigh become the dynamic duo

\- Mission after mission, Kaiju after Kaiju, you two are unstoppable

\- Obviously, this catches Jake and Nate's attention

\- Your uncle is quick to stop any advances from the two, though

\- That's okay, you've had your eye on Viktoriya Malikova for a while now

\- But anyways

\- Raleigh rarely leaves your side

\- He starts calling you "Baby Becket"

\- You hate it at first, but you get used to it

\- Until the whole damn base knows you by "Baby Becket"

\- Soon, you and Raleigh become known as "Baby Becket" and "Old Becket"

\- Raleigh's reaction is pretty funny 

\- You and Raleigh are inseparable, really

\- You could even say he becomes sort of a father figure to you

\- He spends most of his time either training with you or sitting with you in his room, talking and reminiscing 

\- You two talk about Mako a lot, and as much as it hurts, Yancy always ends up in your conversations as well 

\- He tells you about how Chuck Hansen and Stacker Pentecost gave their lives to seal the Breach, about how Newt and Gottlieb would banter and make him laugh

\- You told him about the pranks you and Jake would pull on poor Nate, and about all the death you had witnessed when the Kaiju attacked MegaTokyo 

\- You two heal together

\- Because you're family, all that's left to the other

\- And that's the most important thing of all 

\- That and karaoke, because you and Raleigh love doing karaoke nights at the base

\- Losers


	2. Dating Raleigh Becket would include:

\- You both meet when Pentecost brings Raleigh back from Anchorage

\- You're a PPDC ranger

\- So, naturally, you're one of the first people Raleigh sees when he first arrives

\- You just got back to the Hong Kong Shatterdome with your older brother

\- You're both beyond exhausted, but when your eyes land on Raleigh

\- Oh boy

\- You turn to your dad to talk over the mission stats, doing your best to avoid eye contact with the handsome stranger

\- "Herc! Chuck! Y/N!"

\- S h i t

\- You all turn at the same time to see Marshal Pentecost walking over towards the three of you

\- With him are Mako Mori, one of your dearest friends

\- And of course, Raleigh Becket, the man that miraculously managed to solo pilot his Jaeger back to shore after his brother was killed

\- "Wait here." Your dad tells a very reluctant Chuck, who simply huffs in annoyance

\- You, of course, being the loving sibling you are, toss him a childish smirk over your shoulder before putting your Hansen face on

\- Mako approaches you first, a smile on her face as she bows

\- You reciprocate the action with a slight nod and a smile

\- Pentecost shakes you and your father's hand firmly and introduces you to Raleigh

\- You simply shake his hand, staring straight into his eyes

\- You're a Hansen, for chrissake, you're not gonna be fazed by gorgeous blue eyes and a ridiculously pretty face

\- "You planning on letting go of my hand, Hansen?"

\- You hadn't realized that you were still holding his hand

\- You hastily drop it and apologize

\- Your father shoots you a curious look but dismisses it

\- Moving forward

\- The next day, you're training with Chuck

\- Raleigh pops up to scope out the 'competition', as your dear brother had deemed it

\- So you kick it into high gear

\- Chuck knows what you're trying to do, and apparently is very determined to make you look like a complete fool

\- He uses his staff to swipe your feet out from under you and grins when you land hard on your back

\- He realizes his mistake when you get up

\- You're smaller than he is, but you're absolutely terrifying when you're angry

\- Let's just say Chuck left the training room with more than a couple of bruises

\- At lunch, Raleigh approaches your table

\- "I saw you in the training room, you're good."

\- "Thanks, Becket."

\- "Call me Raleigh."

\- Despite your brother's bullshit, you and Raleigh start flirting

\- A lot

\- You'll be walking to LOCCENT and this dumbass will jog to catch up with a dumb grin on his face

\- "Hey, Y/N. Can I follow you where you're going right now?" "Oh, sure. I'm just going to-" "Because my parents always told me to follow my dreams." "Oh wow."

\- His pick-up lines are literally the worst

\- He prides himself on that fact

\- And you keep falling for them

\- Every. Single. Time

\- "I think there's something wrong with my eyes." "That doesn't sound good-" "I can't take them off of you." "Chrissake, Raleigh!"

\- He likes taking you out on small 'dates'

\- I say 'dates' because there's literally nothing to do at the Shatterdome

\- Sometimes you'll sit on the highest part of LOCCENT and watch the Jaeger engineers go about their day

\- He loves the Gipsy Danger, just as much as you love Striker Eureka

\- Your love for Jaegers and what you do really brings the two of you together

\- So you eventually start dating [much to Chuck's chagrin]

\- There's always so much going on at the Shatterdome, you two barely have time to see each other

\- But when you do, it's kissing galore

\- He's a really good kisser, but I mean, it's Raleigh

\- What else did you expect?

\- Sometimes you two really make the most out of your time together

\- If you get my drift [I'm so sorry]

\- Anyways

\- After your father breaks his arm on a mission, you immediately volunteer to pilot Striker Eureka with your brother

\- Obviously, Chuck says no

\- It's a suicide mission, and Chuck loves you too much to have anything bad happen to you

\- "Don't miss me too much, eh, little ankle biter?"

\- Losing your brother was absolutely devastating

\- It hit you and your father hard

\- Raleigh does his best to console you

\- This ranges from holding your hand when you walk the halls to letting you into his room and holding you at 3 am as you cry over a nightmare

\- He knows what it's like to lose a brother, so he does his best to keep you grounded

\- He's your anchor, just as you are your father's

\- Eventually, you and Raleigh get married!

\- The breach is closed, and Kaijus are no longer a threat, so you happily retreat to Raleigh's hometown in Anchorage


	3. Kisses [with Raleigh Becket]:

\- Okay, let's do this nice and easy, yeah?

\- Raleigh Becket

\- Kissing this man is truly an out of body experience

\- Like, I'm not even joking

\- He finds a way to engage all of your five senses

\- Hearing? The little hum he lets out when he connects his lips to yours after a stressful day

\- Smell? Listen, it's either sweat or his cologne, but honestly, all coherent thought goes out the window when Raleigh's kissing you so like, it doesn't matter

\- Taste? G O D

\- He tastes like whiskey

\- Just, like, ridiculously sweet

\- It's kinda addictive

\- Moving forward

\- Where were we?

\- Ah, yes

\- Touch, oh boy

\- Your hands are everywhere

\- He's like a fucking magnet for your hands like

\- You really can't keep your hands to yourself

\- They're often on his biceps because, I mean, have you seen those things?

\- But, I mean, honestly, your hands are really all over the place

\- On the back of his neck, on his cheeks, shoulders

\- Everywhere

\- And vision? Bitch please, look at him

\- He IS a vision

\- He's THE vision

\- But let me stop talking about the five senses and get down to the good stuff

\- Raleigh's kisses are a mix of playfulness and roughness

\- Usually either switching between the two, or right smack in the middle

\- It's heavenly

\- When he's feeling playful, he'll kiss you suddenly

\- Sometimes he tugs on your bottom lip, other times he nips, other times he just full on bites you

\- His hands are on your face, the sides of your neck, or your ass

\- He doesn't give a shit, really

\- Now, when he's feeling the other way

\- That's a different equation

\- He likes to pin you against the nearest wall

\- Or drag you into some closet

\- Or sometimes he'll get lazy and just pull you into some corner

\- But his rough kisses are to die for

\- There's usually a lot of tongue

\- That's not what drives you crazy, though

\- What really drives you insane are the sounds he makes

\- Like, it's usually a growl

\- But like, a rumbling growl, sort of???

\- Like if he's pressed against you, you can literally feel his chest rumble

\- If he's feeling needy, though, he'll let out this little whine that starts low at the back of his throat

\- Jesus Christ, whew

\- And don't even ask me what sound he makes when you get feisty

\- He laughs

\- But it's a deep laugh

\- It's very clearly a Do-That-Again-And-See-What-Happens laugh

\- Which, frankly, wants to make you do that again to see what happens

\- I don't blame you, babe


	4. Cuddles [with Chuck Hansen]:

\- So first things first

-This man is the biggest baby

\- He acts all tough and shit but in reality, when he's alone with you, he's soft as fuck

\- Like yeah sure, he's got a pretty high kill count and is literally the cockiest son of a bitch ever

\- But never around his girl

\- Although sometimes he'll get cocky just to try and impress you

\- Which he knows doesn't always work but Chuck would rather die than be embarrassed in front of you

\- Moving on

\- When it comes to cuddling, he's fine being the big spoon or little spoon

\- Some days he'll be super fucking exhausted and just a big sleepy muscle baby

\- On those days all he wants to do is lay in your arms and not move

\- Like, ever

\- He'll kinda just walk into the room and not look at you

\- You can tell what's wrong right off the bat

\- His shoulders are slumped, he hasn't said a single word and he walked straight into the bathroom to wash his face

\- When he comes back you push all your work off to one side and get him to join you in bed

\- Chuck likes it when you sing to him

\- Or when you talk, regardless of his short, often vague answers

\- Hey, it's been a long day, and you totally understand

\- So he'll spend the rest of the day in your arms listening to you

\- Sometimes he cries

\- Other times he wants you to press kisses on his neck and tell him everything's gonna be okay

\- On other days he'll be pissed as hell or agitated over something that happened

\- On those days he wants to hold you

\- Because that reminds him that you're the one thing he won't allow himself to fuck up

\- Usually, he'll walk straight over to where you are and pick you up

\- He doesn't care if you're working, he doesn't care if you're on the phone

\- He'll pick you up, bring you to bed and just cuddle the shit out of you

\- Most times, you mess with his hands and tell him about your day

\- Cause your voice calms him down

\- And when he's ready, he'll usually open up about what frustrated him

\- Other times, he won't say a word, but you can tell by the way his grip on you softens and the way his muscles relax that he's feeling better

\- Obviously, Max is always nearby

\- He loved wedging himself into spaces too small for him

\- In between you and Chuck, behind your head

\- Under the blanket, on top of the blanket

\- But it's Max

\- You gotta love him

\- Overall, Chuck Hansen adores cuddling with you

\- But don't tell a single soul


	5. Being in a poly relationship with Chuck and Raleigh would include...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short, but I was in a Chuck & Raleigh mood, so.

\- They're Jaeger pilots

\- You work J-Tech

\- This started off like that one Taylor Swift song

\- Anyway, you're in charge of the maintenance for both Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka

\- It's a pretty tough job, but one you're happy to do

\- They're both beautiful beasts, really

\- However, Mark-3 and Mark-5 Jaegers aren't exactly easy to fix

\- Especially with all the damage they take

\- The damage varies from pilot to pilot

\- In this case, from Raleigh to Chuck

\- Raleigh tends to be reckless at times, but Mako knows how to keep him from damaging the Jaeger too much

\- For your sake

\- Herc and Chuck, on the other hand

\- They're all brute force

\- All strength and head-on combat with little strategy

\- Which means Striker is constantly in need of a little love

\- Okay, a lot of love

\- But, again, you're happy to do your job

\- Even more so when it means you're one of the first few people to see your boyfriends when they arrive

\- You're greeted by a hug from Raleigh, who pulls you into a sweet kiss

\- Then practically tugged away from him by Chuck, who holds you by the hips and kisses you hard

\- All while Mako and Herc roll their eyes fondly at the sight

\- And Raleigh silently plans to kick Chuck halfway to next Wednesday for ripping you off of him like that

\- Now, your boys are different in many, many ways

\- But the one thing they have in common

\- The one thing that makes them toss their differences aside

\- Is you

\- Being in a poly relationship with these two isn't easy in any way

\- You have to admit, it's a helluva lot easier than fixing up the freakin hole Herc and Chuck somehow managed to make right through Striker's hull last week

\- Which, by the way, you're still working on

\- In the beginning, it was really hard

\- Chuck and Raleigh are both complete hardasses

\- It took a lot of work to get them where they are with each other now

\- Sometimes, when Chuck and Raleigh fought, they'd go to check on you and find you crying over them

\- Over how childish and stupid they could be

\- So, being in a relationship with you, they both figure it's time to stop acting like children

\- And finally get their act together

\- Nevertheless, you often play the mediator

\- You try to compromise with the two of them

\- The rest of the workers in the Shatterdome are pretty convinced you're like

\- A mutant or something

\- That you can control emotions

\- Because you're the only person that can keep these two big babies in check

\- Whether it be fighting or arguing over something stupid, you can pretty much stop them with a few words

\- They both like to pretend they hold the power in the relationship

\- But they know better

\- You and your pretty face also know better, considering both boys are whipped

\- Sleeping is fun

\- You're either in between the two with your head on Raleigh's chest and your hand holding Chuck's

\- Or you're comfortable in the middle while both boys wrap an arm around you, trying to keep you as close as physically possible

\- I won't lie

\- Sometimes, you feel like the rope in a sleepy game of tug of war

\- Neither of them hogs the blanket

\- They try to hog you instead

\- It's funny, because most of the time, they're not even conscious they're doing this

\- It's kinda cute

\- What's not cute is waking up to find your entire body numb because they're both crushing you

\- Kisses are also very fun

\- Chuck's kisses are sweet and passionate most of the time, while Raleigh's are a bit needier and rough

\- Sometimes, it'll be the other way around

\- You, on the other hand, are a perfect combination of both

\- It all depends on the mood

\- But it means that making out is always a trip

\- You like being on Raleigh's lap and slowly grinding on him while he trails kisses down your neck

\- Chuck's lips will be on yours, his hands on your hips

\- And then they switch so that you're on Chuck's lap facing Raleigh

\- For two idiots that fight all the time, they've gotten pretty good at sharing

\- And they know exactly what makes you tick

\- Your relationship is full of ups and downs

\- But the ups usually overcome the downs

\- It's a relationship full of love and, surprisingly, new-found respect


End file.
